Welcome Home
by Erzsebeth Bathory
Summary: Her own key... Her own room with Damon...


**Disclaimer: **_The Vampire Diaries _is copyright © L.J. Smith and all others associated with legal rights.

**Author's note: **Please forgive me if I butcher any Italian words from here on out. Any OOCness is obviously my fault. I definitely want to write more Bonnie and Damon fics in the future and I will do the best I can to keep them in character as much as possible. This story would best take place after the events of the novels. A huge thank you to those who reviewed my very first TVD fic. I didn't expect anybody to respond so quickly! You guys are awesome!

* * *

><p>"Welcome Home"<p>

* * *

><p>Bonnie wiped the sweat off her forehead with the back of her arm as she sat on her heels and admired her handiwork. It took quite a few hours and with the necessary breaks in between, but at long last everything was set up nicely: her magical tools (water, salt, candles, chalice, pentagram, books - just to name a few things) were arranged accordingly on top of a large wooden table graciously donated by Mrs. Flowers. It was situated near the fireplace in case she ever needed to utilize it for a massive spell of epic proportions, whatever that was to be. Bonnie couldn't help but giggle at that notion. Most importantly, her altar was set up in the middle of the room but facing north. If the situation called for it, she could rotate her altar East with little to no trouble. After all, she knew how important it was to exploit the strongest sources of energy.<p>

She started laughing again, this time much louder, as she stood upright. She couldn't believe it! She actually did it! Not only did she set up a proper altar for herself all by herself, but she did it in the last place she thought she'd ever set one up in. Everything still felt like a dream: from the moment the offer was presented to her up until now, even as she stood there trying to absorb the reality of it all.

"Something amusing you, my sweet songbird?"

At the sound of his sensual voice, she spun around and threw her arms around Damon who had soundlessly slipped into the room.

"I'm done!" she proclaimed proudly as she lifted her gaze onto his handsome face. With a bounce of excitement she added, "My altar is all done! Now I can perform my spells like a real witch! Thank you, thank you, thank you for letting me do this by myself!"

The corner of Damon's lips turned upward and he ran his fingers through the tresses of her soft strawberry colored hair, his dark eyes filled with tenderness and desire for the petite girl in his possession. "I had no doubt. After all, you are in the best of accommodations." Then he raised an eyebrow in a way that Bonnie couldn't help but think of Meredith. "And what do you mean _like _a real witch? You _are_ one, and a very capable one."

Bonnie's face glowed with the compliment but she quickly settled down as a sudden thought hit her. "Oooh, but I still have to tell Elena and Meredith. Stefan knows, right? You must have told him, right? And Matt! We can't forget to tell Matt that I'm going to be working on my witchcraft here from now on." She pressed her slim body against his and she felt his hand rub small circles on her shoulder blades. "I know they won't be happy."

"_They _won't be? Or do you mean _Mutt _won't be happy?"

"Weeeeell… Maybe kind of… both?"

Cupping the side of her heart shaped face and stroking her cheek with his thumb, he said, "Worry about what makes _you_ happy, Little Redbird. How do you think I get along with everyone here? By acting like Mother Theresa?"

His sarcasm didn't go unnoticed but Bonnie knew he was right. If she had spent all of her time doing things that made everyone else happy, she doubt she would be where she was today: setting up a work place in the Salvatore boarding home and more precisely, in Damon's room.

In the beginning Bonnie was surprised when she set foot inside her boyfriend's room for the very first time. Prior to that, she didn't even know he _had_ a bedroom in this residence. For someone who wore sleek expensive clothing (all in delicious tight fitting black), drove fast cars, and preferred the finer things in life, Damon's room was shockingly bare. Though it was the size of her parents' living room but besides the king size bed, dresser, mirror, and closet, there wasn't much else going on. Damon once told her that he preferred not staying in one place for too long (Elena was the obvious exception for the longest time). Nowadays, his main reason to stay in Fell's Church was because of Bonnie.

Even so, the young witch couldn't help but feel much closer to her companion now that she had some of her belongings in his room. It was like they were kind of sort of living together! What sealed the deal was when Damon gave her a key to the house so that she didn't have to wait for Mrs. Flowers to let her in. She was allowed to come and go as she pleased without question.

Her _own _key… Her _own _room _with _Damon…

Pulling back some from his embrace but not completely letting go, she reached into her shirt and made sure the key was still attached to the chain she wore around her neck, and that it wasn't just some wonderful dream. The first time Damon presented it to her, she was over the moon. She held it and admired it like a mystical otherworldly object that would lead to treasures abound. In a sense, it _did_ lead her to a great treasure.

"Have I thanked you for making this happen, Damon?"

"About a million times, yes." The vampire eagerly recalled when the fiery little kitten originally snapped out of her stupor over the key, she pounced on him, hugged him, and happily thanked him. Then he was showered with kisses, passionate caresses, and many more "thankyouthankyouthankyous" between wet kisses.

Damon's hand closed over the key as he used his other arm to pull her against him once more, embracing her. _"Bonnie... __Benvenuti a casa, cara mia la bella."_

Bonnie couldn't help but smile against his chest because she read his mind and knew what he was saying:

Welcome home, my beautiful beloved.


End file.
